


Phone if You Want Details

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Mysterious Messages, Phone Calls, The Sheriff doesn't want to know what Stiles is up to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff overhears a message he's not sure he wants the details for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone if You Want Details

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/) [Day 7 100 in 100 Drabble/Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1103048.html). Also an exercise in writing EXACTLY 100 words for [The Dribble of Drabbles challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1127157.html).

After spending a week with his family, Stiles came home to a slew of messages. Many of which he deleted without listening to and a couple he saved to listen to when he had more time.

 _"I don't know why I'm calling, but we got the stuff for the thing at the end of the month.”_ Jackson said. _"Anyway, phone if you want details.”_

John cleared his throat and Stiles turned around.

"It's not what you think," Stiles said. “But how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that I don't want to know the details," John replied.


End file.
